


Homestuck

by tonytonesphoneroo5000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arbitrary Quarantine Fic, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonytonesphoneroo5000/pseuds/tonytonesphoneroo5000
Summary: The girl who lives next door to Kira is tall. Not that Kira has noticed. Much. Or spent more than about an hour every day thinking about what the girl might do if, say, Kira could ever work up the courage to say hello.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Malia Tate, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).



> couldn't resist the title, flame me if u wish
> 
> thanks to everyone who inspired this and gave me compliments :) tried to fit as much yearning into a 2k word fic as possible lol

The girl who lives next door to Kira is tall. Not that Kira has noticed. Much. Or spent more than about an hour every day thinking about what the girl might do if, say, Kira could ever work up the courage to say hello. 

She might have moved in here six months ago, and spent about five of those months pining, it’s fine. And it wasn’t too much of a problem when Kira had class and her job to focus on, but now classes are cancelled and she’s working from home, able to watch as the other girl does yoga on the deck in her backyard, skin shining gold in the sun.

Sometimes a guy comes out to join her, maybe a couple years older than them and so hot Kira is a little intimidated just looking at him. Presumably the girl’s boyfriend. which sucks, but there’s no harm in Kira peeking through the curtains, sipping the steaming mug of herbal tea her mom swears will keep the virus at bay. 

Kira isn’t creepy enough to stand there in the window staring, but while going through her morning routine she does occasionally get a glimpse of the girl going through a series of poses that look really complicated; Kira’s been doing Judo since she was a kid, but she’s definitely not that flexible. She’s idly examining the long, sinuous curve of the girl’s spine as she lifts one arm, twisting it out, when the girl sees her, and waves, unfolding to cup her hands over her mouth and yell, “You don’t have to watch, you could always join me.” Kira rips the curtain closed with a shriek.

She spends about ten minutes having a mild panic attack, blushing furiously, but eventually she has to go out and get the mail, throwing a cautious wave from six feet away to Mrs. McGrady who lives across the street and wears a mask even as she shuffles down her driveway to get the papers.

Kira’s leafing through a stack of mostly magazines with the occasional bill when the girl comes bounding down her own driveway, wearing a sports bra and booty shorts with little cartoon wolves on them, her hair in a sloppy bun. She looks great. Mrs. McGrady eyes her up and down, sniffs, and hurries back inside.

“Hi! I’m Malia. I would’ve introduced myself earlier, but you sme...Uh. You seemed nervous,” she says, all in a rush.

She’s standing a little too close; Kira won’t get sick, cause she’s a kitsune, but she doesn’t want to worry humans, takes a small step back. “I’m Kira,” she answers, smiling, happy to at least have a face to the name. Malia is indeed taller than her, her hair honey brown in the sun. She’s so pretty that Kira feels a little stupid. “Um. And I’m really sorry. I wasn’t stalking you,” she blurts, feeling her cheeks get hot and focusing intently on not letting her gaze fall below Malia’s collarbones.

“Oh, I would know if you were,” Malia says, casually confident, shifting from foot to foot. She has an appealing animal grace evident in every movement, even when she’s just fixing the strap in her bra, like she is now. “Want to go for a walk?”

Kira looks down at herself; she’s been trying not to wear pajamas all the time, so right now she’s wearing leggings and an old lacrosse sweatshirt that’s a couple sizes too big for her, paired with a pair of fuzzy slippers. Not much of a step up from pajamas. And Malia is barefoot. “Um, right now?” Then she realizes that might sound like a refusal, which is the exact opposite of what she wants, hurries to say, “I mean, yeah! Yes. Just give me a second to change.” 

“Okay!” 

Kira hurries inside, feeling Malia’s eyes on her back. 

She quickly changes into another, slightly nicer pair of leggings, and a tank top that she thinks brings out the definition in her arms. She considers bringing her sword with her, but decides against it, because the belt doesn’t go with this outfit.

When she jogs back to the end of her driveway Malia is waiting, having added a flannel shirt and sneakers to complete her look. “I like the shirt,” Kira says as they head down the street, Malia plucking at it. 

“Oh, thanks. Derek gave it to me, he said I have to wear clothes or the neighbors are going to report me.”

Kira stifles a giggle with one hand, Malia giving her a pleased grin. “That’s probably a good idea, I wouldn’t want you to get arrested.” 

“It might be better than living with Derek,” Malia sighs, swinging her arms a little as she walks. Six feet away is a bigger distance than Kira thought, and she constantly finds herself veering closer to Malia, who doesn’t seem to notice. “I didn’t think living with him would involve doing this many pullups in doorways.” She makes a face, Kira biting her lip. She feels like she shouldn’t be listening to Malia’s issues with her boyfriend, not when they only just started talking. 

“Have you guys lived together for very long?” she asks politely, admiring how the muscles in Malia’s arms are even bigger than her own. It’s a shame she’s straight. 

“Nah, just a couple months. And now we’re quarantined together.” Kira nods with sympathy. “Anyway, that’s boring. What are you doing here?” Kira admires Malia’s directness, wishing she could be the same way. 

She starts talking about her classes, pleased that Malia listens intently, only occasionally interrupting to ask questions. They finish their walk with a promise to do it again tomorrow. God knows Kira needs an excuse to go outside, or she’ll stay inside her house under a pile of blankets and never emerge.

* * *

Malia’s waiting at the end of Kira’s driveway again the next morning, bouncing lightly on the soles of her feet. She jerks in Kira’s direction when she sees her, like she wants to touch, before remembering she can’t. Kira could _swear_ Malia sniffs the air for a second, and worries she forgot to put on deodorant. 

They walk a little further this time. Malia clearly hates being cooped up, talks about how she misses her friends, Stiles and Scott and Lydia. “They’ll really like you,” Malia says, stopping to stomp a puddle, which Kira thinks is cute. “When you can meet them.” 

“You...want to introduce me to your friends?” 

Malia gives her one of those long, intent stares. “Of course. Do you not want to?”

Kira’s always had a hard time making friends, too shy, and ever since she learned she’s a kitsune she’s been even more hesitant. It seems unfair to hide a secret like that from a friend. She hasn’t made any friends since coming to Beacon Hills besides a couple people she discusses study tips with, and that doesn’t count. Kira likes Malia a lot, she’s sure she’ll like Malia’s friends, too. She beams. “No! Um, I would love to. When this is all over.” Malia nods agreeably, satisfied.

* * *

Kira Facetimes her parents later that night, both of them crowded into the screen and talking too loudly, her mother reminding her to drink her tea. “I can’t even catch it,” Kira groans, rolling her eyes.

“I just want you to be careful,” her mother says, and Kira dips her head, knowing her mom only does this cause she loves her. “That town is dangerous, I’ve told you from the start.They have an especially high population of werecreatures.”

“I think I would know if I’d met one,” Kira says, even though she’s barely met _anyone_ so far. 

“Just be careful. If you need any help, go to the Hale family. They’re an old line of werewolves, and I was friends with their former Alpha.” 

“I will,” Kira promises, although she hasn’t met any Hales yet and doesn’t plan to go seeking them out. Her mom seems satisfied, though.

* * *

“You look pretty with your hair like that.” 

Kira’s been walking with Malia for a week now, and she has to keep reminding herself that Malia is straight, with a _boyfriend_ , even though Malia’s wearing another flannel and a snapback today, which quite frankly gives mixed signals. Kira tugs at the end of her French braid, pleased. She had taken the time to do something with it today instead of just tying it back. “You look pretty all the time, though,” Malia hurries to say, as if Kira was offended. She can feel herself blush, which hopefully Malia won’t notice. “But, here…” Her hand moves as if to tuck a strand of hair away from Kira’s face before she seems to remember herself and pulls it back, sending a small smile her way. “Sorry.” 

Kira wants to touch her so badly for a moment that she has to clench her hands into fists. She wants to know if Malia’s skin is as soft as it looks, if the curve of her waist will fit perfectly into Kira’s hands. She just smiles instead, ducking her head. “Thanks. I actually tried this morning.” 

“I didn’t,” Malia says honestly, indicating her ragged jean shorts that might be Derek’s by how low they’re hanging on her hips, the crop top she’s wearing and the scuffed boots. 

“You look fine anyway,” Kira reassures. And she does.

* * *

Malia brings Derek along on their next walk, and Kira does her best to be friendly even though he’s dating the woman Kira has a huge, embarrassing crush on. He’s even more intimidatingly beautiful up close; his cheekbones look like they’re cut from glass. He seems mostly content to let Malia talk, while Kira is jealous that he gets to stand so close to her, Malia occasionally punching him lightly on the arm, casually affectionate.

“We could do a movie night sometime, like over Zoom,” Kira suggests when Malia complains about how bored she gets at night. Kira sympathizes, because she usually spends like two hours before bed mindlessly scrolling through her phone and it sucks. 

“We can’t tonight,” Derek says gently, taking Malia by the shoulders and steering her around a mud puddle she was eying. Kira watches with envy.

“Moon’s out,” Malia says cheerfully, like that makes any sense. “Tomorrow works, though.”

Kira thinks of how Derek must get to curl up on the couch with Malia and watch movies with her all the time, and has to bite back a sigh. “Tomorrow is fine.”

* * *

“So, why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Malia asks bluntly when they’ve been walking together for about three weeks, Kira hopelessly into her and trying not to let it show.

“A...A boyfriend? Why would I have a boyfriend?” Kira stammers, which is a dumb answer and she immediately regrets it.

“Because you’re pretty and smart and great,” Malia says with her usual honesty, turning onto a trail in the Preserve. Their walks have become longer and longer. Kira is fine, with her kitsune stamina, but she wonders at how much in shape Malia must be. 

Kira feels herself blushing furiously, a feeling she’s become familiar with around Malia. “I don’t even like boys,” she admits finally, waiting for Malia’s reaction. Malia’s stopped in the middle of the trail; she’s wearing another of Derek’s shirts today and the sleeves dangle past her fingertips, making her look oddly small. Kira feels a strange pang of protectiveness. 

“You’re into girls?” 

“Yeah.” Kira shrugs, comfortable with it after having been out since high school. 

“I didn’t know that,” Malia says, looking more serious than Kira’s ever seen her. Not in a judgy way though. Just thoughtful.

She continues down the path, Kira trailing behind, curious now. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, I’m just wondering how to take you on a date when everything is closed.” Now it’s Kira’s turn to stop in the middle of the path, gaping unattractively. 

“ _What?_ ” 

“Do you not want to? That’s okay, we can still be friends.” 

“No, I, um, I want to.” She finds herself beaming, bouncing lightly on her toes with excitement. She just wishes she could kiss Malia without being afraid of getting her sick. “I _really_ want to.” They walk a little further, the woods looking incredibly beautiful when Kira is so happy. “I thought you were dating Derek,” she admits. 

Malia wrinkles her nose. “ _Derek?_ Ew. He’s my _cousin_.” That makes so much more sense, when Kira had been thinking that they were just the kind of people who really don’t like PDA of any kind. “We’re both members of the Hale family.”

“Wait, members of the _what?_ ”

* * *

By the end of the day, Kira has learned that she somehow accidentally befriended two members of one of the most powerful packs in the country, that Malia is super into her and has been since she first caught a glimpse of Kira lip syncing to bad rap music, and that she can actually touch her new girlfriend, considering neither of them can get sick.

All the upheaval is worth it to finally be able to hold Malia’s hand, tuck herself under her arm. Her skin is just as soft as Kira thought it would be as they watch movies on the couch, Malia curled possessively around her and occasionally kissing her cheek, her ear, her neck. She growls whenever Kira has to pull away, but Kira doesn’t mind. She’s right where she needs to be.


End file.
